Stanąć murem
by Stokrot
Summary: Z początków kapitanowania Moniwy Kaname - czyli Żelazny Mur zawsze stanie za sobą murem, nawet jeśli kłopotliwi kouhaie mocno narozrabiają. Uprzedza się, że panowie brzydko mówią i czynią wysoce niestosowne aluzje - dlatego T.


_**Stanąć murem**_

\- Panie dyrektorze, niezmiernie mi przykro z powodu tego, co zaszło. Oczywiście jestem gotów ponieść wszelkie konsekwencje.

\- Doprawdy, Moniwa-kun? – Dyrektor technikum Dateko uniósł brew, spoglądając na niego z przekąsem. – Po całej tej awanturze jest ci „przykro"?

Moniwa Kaname, od niedawna kapitan drużyny siatkarskiej, poczuł, że pocą mu się dłonie. Spodziewał się, że tym razem nie uda im się tak łatwo wywinąć – dlatego postanowił przyjść tu sam, nim przed oblicze dyrekcji wezwano kogokolwiek z pozostałych – niemniej zanosiło się na cięższą przeprawę, niż mógł przypuszczać. Niemal przesadne opanowanie dyrektora dowodziło, jak bardzo był wściekły – i prawdę mówiąc, Kaname potrafił to zrozumieć. Chłopaków naprawdę dzisiaj poniosło – a Moniwa cokolwiek pluł sobie w brodę, że nie zorientował się w sytuacji na czas. Z drugiej strony jednak…

\- Z całym szacunkiem, panie dyrektorze – odważył się trochę desperacko. – Naprawdę uważa pan, że odpowiedzialność ponosi tylko nasza drużyna?

\- A czemu miałbym sądzić inaczej? – Dyrektor przeszył go wzrokiem i Kaname zdał sobie sprawę, że tańczy na krawędzi. – Chcesz mi wmówić, że Hirota sam złamał sobie nos?

\- Niczego takiego nie twierdzę, panie dyrektorze. – Moniwa zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, mimo wszystko zdecydowany bronić chłopaków za wszelką cenę. – Ale…

Zawahał się, szukając właściwych słów. Jak miał wytłumaczyć wszystko dyrektorowi, który zapewne zdążył się już zapoznać z wersją przedstawioną przez klub rugby? Niech to…

\- Chodzi o to – podjął, licząc, że przynajmniej zyska uwagę mężczyzny – że zostaliśmy sprowokowani.

Odpowiedział mu niedowierzający i całkiem wyprany z wesołości półuśmiech.

\- Sprowokowani? A w jaki dokładnie sposób, jeśli wolno wiedzieć?

 _Około godziny wcześniej_

\- Ooo, patrzcie no! Aone! Co tam, nadal trzymasz sztamę z tymi złamasami od siatki?

Moniwa Kaname skrzywił się na dźwięk tego głosu. Ponad wszelką wątpliwość należał on do niejakiego Hiroty Tsujiego, kapitana szkolnej drużyny rugby, a zarazem jednego z tych osobników, u których liczba szarych komórek zdawała się być odwrotnie proporcjonalna do przyrostu masy mięśniowej. Ów prawie pozbawiony szyi osiłek był zdania, że jedynymi sportami godnymi prawdziwego mężczyzny są rugby, futbol amerykański i ewentualnie piłka nożna, a pozostałe dyscypliny to, cytując jego słowa, „pedalskie zabawy dla cieniasów". Z tego też powodu Hirota i jego koleżkowie, w których towarzystwie zwykle się pokazywał, nigdy nie przepuścili okazji, by dopiec klubowi siatkarskiemu. Tkwiła w tym znaczna doza zazdrości: Kaname pamiętał aż nadto dobrze toczone rok temu boje o Kamasakiego, wymarzonego wręcz do drużyny rugby pod względem warunków fizycznych; teraz zaś trwała podobna batalia o Aone, który wszakże wydawał się nic sobie z tego nie robić. Takie zachowanie zwyczajnie nie mogło nie wyprowadzać rugbystów z równowagi, prowokując ich do coraz to nowych i bardziej chamskich zaczepek – tak jak to miało miejsce i w tej chwili.

Moniwa wyjrzał zza szerokich pleców Sasayi i zgodnie ze swoimi przewidywaniami zobaczył Hirotę, który w towarzystwie swoich przydupasów stał pośrodku korytarza, skutecznie blokując przejście. Kaname zaklął pod nosem. Wolałby uniknąć ewentualnego zamieszania; po pierwsze dlatego, że zmierzali właśnie na zajęcia po porannym treningu i dobrze byłoby się nie spóźnić, po drugie z tytułu tego, że jako świeżo upieczonego kapitana Moniwy wcale nie cieszyły takie zatargi międzyklubowe. Może wciąż była szansa, że uda się im przejść…?

Jak dotąd wiele na to wskazywało. Aone puścił złośliwą uwagę mimo uszu i postąpił krok przed siebie, ewidentnie oczekując, że przeszkoda rozstąpi się przed nim, jak to zwykle bywało. Tym razem jednak nastąpiły nieprzewidziane okoliczności – konkretniej, ciężka łapa Hiroty spoczęła na ramieniu potężnego środkowego.

Moniwa uczuł, że krew odpływa mu z twarzy. Zaczynał mieć bardzo, ale to bardzo niedobre przeczucia…

\- Te, wielkolud, na słuch ci padło? – zakpił pogardliwie kapitan rugbystów. – Rozumiesz ty w ogóle po ludzku?

Zaśmiał się, jakby właśnie opowiedział przedni żart, a jego towarzysze zarechotali zgodnie. Kaname dostrzegł, jak stojący tuż za Aone Futakuchi zaciska pięści. Niedobrze, pomyślał. Ich pierwszoroczny skrzydłowy przeważnie używał jako broni swojego ciętego języka, ale bywał też porywczy. Szczególnie gdy ktoś miał czelność zaatakować jego rodzinę bądź, jak w tym wypadku, Aone. ZWŁASZCZA Aone.

Szczerze mówiąc, Moniwa ni w ząb nie potrafił pojąć tego ostatniego. Owszem, rozumiał, że Futakuchi miał wobec małomównego blokującego swoisty dług wdzięczności, ale Aone z pewnością sam potrafiłby się obronić, gdyby tylko zechciał. Jeśli tego nie próbował, znaczyło to, że nie widział potrzeby interwencji – choć tak naprawdę Kaname nie przypominał sobie ani jednej sytuacji, w której olbrzym straciłby cierpliwość. W gruncie rzeczy nie było aż tak dziwne, że Futakuchi czasem nie wytrzymywał…

\- Ej, a może do niego trzeba po małpiemu? – podsunął jeden z kumpli Hiroty, budząc kolejny wybuch wesołości wśród kompanów. Kapitan rugbystów wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Ty dobrze kombinujesz, Koyama! E, king-kong, ty chcieć piłka? – rzucił, wykonując obraźliwe gesty symulujące drapanie po głowie i pod pachą. – A może ty woleć banany, uuuk?

Łuki brwiowe Aone drgnęły, mniej więcej o milimetr. Moniwa przełknął nerwowo. O kurczę…

\- Przejście – oznajmił blokujący węzłowato i z iście stoickim spokojem. – Mamy lekcje.

\- Ooo, patrzcie! To jednak gada! – zakpił ten nazwany Koyamą. – No kto by pomyślał!

\- Stul twarz – syknął zimno Futakuchi. – Stul twarz i łaskawie rusz dupę. Chcemy przejść, dociera? Niedosłyszysz czy twój kurzy móżdżek nie jest w stanie tego ogarnąć?

\- Ohoho, komuś tu śpieszno oberwać! – Hirota pochylił się do przodu, chcąc spojrzeć na skrzydłowego z góry, co jednak nie wypaliło, bo choć szerszy w barach, był odeń o kilka centymetrów niższy. – Nie podskakuj, koguciku, bo ci skuję dziób. I czego go zaraz tak bronisz w ogóle, co? To twój chłopak?

Antyreprezentacja drużyny rugbystów ponownie zaniosła się obleśnym śmiechem. Futakuchiemu pobielały kostki.

\- Wali od ciebie ciotą na kilometr – podjął tymczasem Hirota szyderczo, nie zauważając, w przeciwieństwie do Moniwy, że oczy Aone zwęziły się odrobinę. - Bzykacie się po każdym treningu, co? Kuźwa, zawsze wiedziałem, że siatkówka to pedalski sport!

\- Mogę się bzykać z kim tylko mam ochotę i chuj ci do tego – odpyskował Futakuchi, a fakt, że przestawał panować nad językiem świadczył, że jest na granicy wybuchu. – Z ciebie za to taki macho, że żadna laska by cię nie chciała nawet z zawiązanymi oczami.

Kaname z niejakim przerażeniem stwierdził, że stojący obok niego Kamasaki parsknął pod nosem i mógł to być wyłącznie stłumiony chichot.

\- Wiesz ty w ogóle, co się robi z tym, co masz w gaciach? – rozkręcał się tymczasem skrzydłowy Dateko. – A może masz takiego małego, że go jeszcze nie znalazłeś?

Tym razem do skrytego śmieszku Kamasakiego dołączył i Sasaya. Moniwa nagle poczuł się rozdarty. Przeczuwał już, do czego to wszystko zmierza i wiedział, że najrozsądniej byłoby uprzejmie, acz stanowczo utemperować bojowe nastroje obu stron, zważywszy, że był kapitanem jednej z nich. Równocześnie jednak – także dlatego, że był kapitanem – jego obowiązkiem było trwać przy drużynie na dobre i na złe i bronić jej honoru. A ten honor, de facto, próbowano właśnie mieszać z błotem, więc… czy mógł im odmówić prawa do obrony?

\- Jak śmiesz, ty śmieciu… – warknął tymczasem kapitan rugbystów, otrząsnąwszy się, nieco poniewczasie, z chwilowego oszołomienia. Zamierzył się na Futakuchiego, najpewniej chcąc go złapać za koszulę na piersi, ale ten uskoczył zwinnie. Zresztą, nawet nie musiał tego robić – dłoń Aone zaciśnięta na nadgarstku Hiroty skutecznie powściągnęła jego zapędy. Nastąpił chwilowy impas – a napięcie stało się wręcz namacalne.

\- Co to, tresowany małpiszon? – prychnął Hirota Tsuji. – Ej, ty, on aby na pewno odróżnia fiuta od banana? Uważaj, żeby ci któregoś razu nie odgryzł!

Zaniepokojony nie na żarty Kaname zerknął na Futakuchiego, do którego skierowane były te słowa i z niejaką satysfakcją skonstatował, że tym razem nie zrobiło to większego wrażenia na jego młodszym koledze.

\- Masz jakiś błąd systemu, koleś? Bo cały czas nadajesz o tym samym, nie znudziło ci się aby? – skrzydłowy Dateko tylko trochę zaczepnie wbił pięści w kieszenie spodni, nieznacznie przechylił głowę w bok. – A teraz suń się, pysiu, i fikaj stąd, bo tak się składa, że mamy zaraz zajęcia. I jak sie chcesz popisywać przed koleżkami… to może by tak na boisku?

Rugbysta poczerwieniał, znak, że Futakuchi trafił w nad wyraz czuły punkt. W głowie Moniwy zapaliło się ostrzegawcze światełko: czyżby kryzys wcale nie został zażegnany?

\- Pierdol się, gówniarzu zafajdany! – ryknął Hirota na cały głos, po czym w jego oczach zapalił się paskudny błysk. – Chociaż chwila, wy to przecież lubicie! Powiedz no, wylizaliście już dupę temu pedziowi, nad którym wszyscy wasi pieją tak, że im staje? Jak on ma? Oisrawa? Zakład, że obciągnąłbyś każdemu, żeby tylko dał wam fory, inaczej gówno byście ugrali!

Kaname zdał sobie sprawę, że atmosfera w holu w jednej chwili gwałtownie się zmieniła, i aż przeszedł go dreszcz. Nie był to jednak wyłącznie niepokój, ale też… oczekiwanie na to, co nastąpi?

\- Powtórz – powiedział Futakuchi bardzo, bardzo cicho. – Bo chyba się przesłyszałem.

\- Powiedziałem – Hirota nachylił się złowrogo ku rozmówcy – że jesteście pedały i nie umiecie grać. Powinno się was rozwiązać i rozpędzić w pizdu…!

Nie zdążył się w pełni nacieszyć swoimi słowami, gdy precyzyjnie wymierzony prawy prosty Futakuchiego z nieprzyjemnym acz dziwnie satysfakcjonującym chrupnięciem trafił go prosto w nos. Zaskoczony Hirota zatoczył się, zalewając się krwią, a jego koleżkowie, jakby na dany znak, w jednej chwili rzucili się na siatkarzy. Tyle że Kamasaki i Sasaya mieli już pięści w pogotowiu, a i Futakuchi nie zamierzał rezygnować z dalszej wymiany ciosów. Ba, nawet Aone udało się w to wciągnąć, choć on głównie – jakże stosownie – blokował ataki przeciwników. I tylko Moniwa stał pośrodku tego małego pandemonium, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak zareagować. Powinien był ich powstrzymać, bo konsekwencje mogły być naprawdę fatalne, ale przecież… przecież…

 _Obecnie_

\- Uderzył w całą naszą drużynę. Jak mogliśmy się nie bronić? Chodziło o honor…

\- I według ciebie to usprawiedliwia bijatykę, Moniwa-kun? – Dyrektor popatrzył na Kaname koso. – Zresztą, wydaje mi się, że wersja podana przez klub rugby nieco różniła się od twojej… Czemu akurat tobie mam wierzyć?

\- To pan podejmie decyzję, panie dyrektorze. Niemniej jeśli o mnie chodzi… to nie mam nic do ukrycia.

\- To dość… odważna deklaracja – skomentował mężczyzna nieodgadnionym tonem, a Moniwa z miejsca poczuł ostrzegawcze piknięcie. Należało mieć się na baczności. – Niemniej jednak… o ile wiem, ty akurat nie brałeś czynnego udziału w bójce, nieprawdaż?

\- Tak jest, panie dyrektorze – przytaknął grzecznie kapitan Dateko, nie spuszczając przy tym oka z rozmówcy. Ten w zamyśleniu postukał palcem o blat biurka.

\- Czemu zatem akurat ty poczuwasz się do odpowiedzialności za taki rozwój wypadków? – zagadnął. – Jeśli dobrze rozumiem, nic takiego nie zrobiłeś…

\- No właśnie! – Kaname czym prędzej uchwycił się tego ostatniego stwierdzenia. Szczęśliwie, było to jedno z tych pytań, na które miał gotową odpowiedź. – Jestem kapitanem drużyny, a tymczasem nie zrobiłem nic, by ich powstrzymać. Gdybym interweniował, być może dałoby się tego uniknąć. To oczywiste, że ja ponoszę winę.

\- Ach tak. – Mężczyzna tylko pokiwał głową i tylko pozornie był to gest aprobaty – Sugerujesz zatem, że twoi koledzy są niezdolni do samodzielnej, racjonalnej oceny swoich działań?

Moniwa o mały włos nie zgrzytnął zębami, ale nie wolno mu było dać się sprowokować. Nie pozostawało nic innego, jak iść w zaparte.

\- Czasem nawet najbardziej racjonalnie myślącego człowieka ponoszą emocje. Zarówno na boisku jak… jak w innych sytuacjach. Moim zadaniem jest przynajmniej trochę tonować nastroje… a tym razem tylko stałem i się przyglądałem, więc…

\- Całkiem przekonujące wytłumaczenie – przerwał mu dyrektor. – Ale mnie się zdaje, Moniwa-kun, że próbujesz kogoś kryć. Tylko kogo z nich, zachodzę w głowę…

To mówiąc, otworzył jedną z szuflad w biurku i wyciągnął z niej kilka teczek. Kaname złapał się na tym, że wstrzymuje oddech. Chyba jednak nie docenił przeciwnika…

\- Na ile wiem, właśnie ta czwórka – tu wskazał na przygotowane dokumenty – miała największy udział w owej nieszczęsnej bójce. Pozwoliłem sobie zapoznać się bliżej z ich, nazwijmy to, dotychczasowym zapleczem. Zechcesz posłuchać, Moniwa-kun?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, otworzył pierwszą z brzegu teczkę.

\- Kamasaki Yasushi, klasa 2A - odczytał. – Wybuchowy, ma tendencje do przemocowych rozwiązań, kilkakrotny udział w bójkach, raz z tego powodu zawieszony. Dalej… - Dyrektor sięgnął po kolejne akta. – Sasaya Takehito, 2C. Cóż, tu bez większych przewinień, acz na jego niekorzyść przemawia to, że zwykle jest widywany w towarzystwie Kamasakiego. Aone Takanobu, 1A…

\- Aone nie robi nic złego! – ośmielił się wtrącić Moniwa, choć być może był to brak instynktu samozachowawczego. – Ludzie oceniają go po wyglądzie i stąd taka opinia!

\- Zapamiętam sobie tę uwagę, Moniwa-kun – mruknął dyrektor, sięgając po ostatni folder z dokumentami. Kapitanowi drużyny siatkarskiej Dateko aż zaschło w gardle. O nie… Mógł się domyślić…

\- I wreszcie Futakuchi Kenji, również 1A - oznajmił mężczyzna gładko. – Wysoce konfliktowy, nie uznaje autorytetów, regularnie wygłasza bezczelne, niestosowne i prowokacyjne komentarze, wykazuje lekceważący stosunek wobec nauczycieli, hmmm… - Dyrektor przewrócił stronę. – Ponadto: kilkakrotnie przyłapany na udziale w bójkach, a na początku roku szkolnego zawieszony na dwa tygodnie za drobne kradzieże. Adnotacja: istnieje uzasadnione podejrzenie, że kradzieży mogło być więcej, jednakże nie zostały udowodnione… Mam wymieniać dalej, Moniwa-kun?

Moniwa Kaname tylko pokręcił ponuro głową. Doskonale wiedział, jak wiele za uszami miał nieszczęsny Futakuchi – kradzieże i inne wybryki jak najbardziej były faktem - ale pamiętał też doskonale okoliczności jego przyjęcia do drużyny i…

\- A teraz jeszcze ten atak na Hirotę… – westchnął ciężko, choć nieco teatralnie dyrektor szkoły. - De facto, mam dość powodów, by wyrzucić go nie tylko z klubu, ale i ze szkoły…

\- Nie! – wyrwało się Moniwie, nim zdążył się powstrzymać. – To znaczy… proszę tego nie robić, panie dyrektorze.

\- Czemu? – Mężczyzna spojrzał nań krytycznie. – Podaj mi rozsądny powód, Moniwa-kun. Dlaczego tak go bronisz?

Kapitan siatkarskiej drużyny Dateko mocno się stropił. Co takiego miał powiedzieć? Że na początku szkoły Futakuchi tkwił jedną nogą w bagnie, a on Moniwa, poprzysiągł sobie, że razem z resztą Żelaznego Muru, pomoże mu się zeń wydobyć? Że odkąd został kapitanem, czuł się za młodszego kolegę dwakroć bardziej odpowiedzialny? Czy prawdą można było tu coś zdziałać? I – czy miał w ogóle prawo mówić o tym głośno? Czy w ten sposób nie narobiłby Futakuchiemu jeszcze więcej problemów?

\- Więc? – ponaglił dyrektor nieprzyjemnie lekceważącym tonem, a Kaname poczuł, jak na dźwięk tego tonu coś się w nim jeży i wypuszcza kolce. Dotąd fakt, że miał przed sobą zwierzchnika całej szkoły, odbierał mu nieco pewności siebie, ale miał już dość. Nie zamierzał dłużej tańczyć, jak mu zagrają. Bądź co bądź, przybył tu walczyć, czyż nie? I nie podda się, póki nie osiągnie celu…

\- Proszę wybaczyć śmiałość, panie dyrektorze – podjął, bynajmniej nie pokornie – ale nie przypominam sobie, by od dołączenia Futakuchiego do drużyny, doszły do nas jakiekolwiek skargi na niego od nauczycieli. Trener może o tym zaświadczyć… tak samo jak o tym, że Kenji nie opuścił do tej pory ani jednego treningu. Wiemy, że nie ma łatwego charakteru i znamy jego niewyparzony język, ale to nie znaczy, że się nie przykłada! Więcej, stara się jak mało kto! On… on naprawdę chce grać dla Dateko! Czemu odbierać mu to, co z takim wysiłkiem wypracował?

\- I zapewne dodasz jeszcze, że macie do niego całkowite zaufanie? Jesteś absolutnie pewien, że nic wam ostatnio nie zginęło?

\- Tak, panie dyrektorze, jestem absolutnie pewien – odparł Kaname chłodno; podobnie podłej i szczeniackiej insynuacji nie sposób było puścić mimo uszu. – I nie do końca rozumiem, jaki miałoby to mieć związek z obecną sytuacją. Futakuchi… Futakuchi jest teraz kluczowym członkiem drużyny i podporą Żelaznego Muru. Jestem pewien, że nie zrobiłby niczego lekkomyślnego wyłącznie dla własnego widzimisię. I dlatego, nawet gdyby był tylko rezerwowym, który nigdy nie wstał z ławki, to wciąż tak samo bym go bronił. Tak jak każdego innego z nich. Żaden nie zrobił tego ze złej woli!

\- I z tego powodu miałbym przymknąć oko na te karygodne wybryki? – Mężczyzna popatrzył na niego surowo. – Przyznaję, że jestem rozczarowany twoją postawą, Moniwa-kun. Miałem cię za rozsądnego, a tymczasem… Nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz taki zaślepiony.

\- Za-zaślepiony? – powtórzył Kaname z rosnącym niedowierzaniem. – Ja, panie dyrektorze? Naprawdę? Ja bronię kolegi, na którego próbuje się właśnie zrzucić całą odpowiedzialność za zajście, tylko dlatego, że miał wcześniej zapapraną kartotekę! Kolegi, który pozwalał obrzucać się gnojem, jak długo było to wymierzone tylko w niego i nie wytrzymał dopiero, gdy tamci zaatakowali nas wszystkich! Przecież słyszał pan, co się stało! Wiem, że nie powinien… że nie powinniśmy byli tego robić w taki sposób, ale mieliśmy prawo się bronić, prawda? Nie rozumiem, jak pan może tylko nas obarczać winą!

\- Chyba się nieco zapominasz, Moniwa-kun – upomniał go dyrektor zimno. Kaname wiedział o tym; czuł, że bezpieczną granicę przekroczył już jakiś czas temu. I dlatego gotów był teraz skoczyć na prawdziwie głęboką wodę.

\- Może i tak – oznajmił, wzruszając ramionami. – Ale jeśli moi koledzy z drużyny są niesprawiedliwie oskarżani, to będę ich bronić bez względu na to, co wcześniej mieli na sumieniu! Jako ich kapitan i przyjaciel!

\- Ach tak. – Jego rozmówca całą swoją uwagę pozornie poświęcił ułożeniu teczek w równy stosik. – Powiedz mi, Moniwa-kun, jak długo jesteś już kapitanem drużyny?

\- Od czerwca – rzucił gładko Moniwa, choć w środku aż skręciło go z niepokoju. Nie miał pojęcia, jakie intencje kryły się za tym pytaniem, ale nie zapowiadało to nic dobrego. Chociaż może… jeśli gniew dyrektora skupiłby się tylko na nim…

\- Nie masz więc zbyt wiele doświadczenia w tej materii – skomentował mężczyzna z niejakim zatroskaniem. Kaname zmarszczył brwi, mimo wszystko nieco zawiedziony. Zatem szło – tylko i aż - o podważenie jego kwalifikacji. Czyli dyrektor wciąż miał ich w garści, bo też czemu miałby słuchać niekompetentnego – w swojej opinii – smarkacza? Moniwa wiedział, że jeśli szybko czegoś nie wymyśli, to wszelkie jego dotychczasowe starania pójdą na marne, a Futakuchi…

Futakuchi nie mógł wylecieć. Nikt inny też. Dopóki on, Moniwa Kaname, miał w tej sprawie coś do powiedzenia, nie zamierzał na to pozwolić.

Krótko mówiąc – nadeszła chwila, kiedy to on musiał zrobić coś z pozoru idiotycznego.

\- Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że brak mi doświadczenia na tym stanowisku i wciąż jeszcze się uczę – przyznał otwarcie. – I już teraz mogę powiedzieć, że w zaistniałej sytuacji żałuję tylko jednej rzeczy…

Ha. Wyglądało na to, że dyrektor połknął haczyk, bo nieznacznie nachylił się ku niemu nad blatem biurka.

\- Jakiejż to, Moniwa-kun?

 _Kilka godzin później_

Moniwa Kaname z ciężkim sercem kroczył ścieżką na tyłach szkoły. Czekała go rozmowa z chłopakami z drużyny i prawdę mówiąc, nie miał pojęcia, czego się po niej spodziewać. Oczywiście, przewidywał, że nawet do najgorszej gry wszyscy – lub prawie wszyscy – zrobią dobrą minę, ale…

Westchnął. Dyrektor nie dał mu odpowiedzi od razu; nakazał przyjść do siebie dopiero po zakończeniu zajęć, kiedy, jak to ujął, zdąży się już zastanowić nad stosownymi konsekwencjami. Gdy więc Kamasaki i Sasaya dopadli Kaname na długiej przerwie, pytając – z nadmierną, udawaną swobodą – o przewidziany wymiar kary, ich kapitan nie potrafił im odpowiedzieć inaczej, niż tylko podejmując enigmatyczną próbę dodania otuchy. Wydawało się, że odniosło to skutek dokładnie odwrotny do zamierzonego – choć, trzeba przyznać, żaden z nich nie okazał tego wprost. Pierwszoklasiści, na ile mógł ocenić, też starali się nadrabiać miną, jednak żaden nie odważył się podejść bliżej – przyglądali mu się jedynie z drugiego krańca stołówki. Aone – cóż, on wyglądał mniej więcej tak jak zwykle, ale Moniwa złowił w przelocie spojrzenie Futakuchiego, które jasno dowodziło, że chłopak był kłębkiem nerwów.

Kaname sapnął, wsuwając ręce do kieszeni. Nie to, że sam czuł się teraz inaczej. Co prawda, mógłby w zasadzie uznać, że najgorszego scenariusza udało się uniknąć, ale nie był pewien, czy pozostali będą tak skłonni podzielić jego opinię. Nie, po tym, co ostatecznie przyszło mu usłyszeć w dyrektorskim gabinecie, zdecydowanie nie będzie łatwo…

Zatrzymał się na chwilę przed wejściem do sali gimnastycznej – czas zebrać całą swą odwagę i kapitański autorytet – po czym otworzył drzwi. I z niejakim zaskoczeniem skonstatował, że wbrew jego oczekiwaniom trening trwał w najlepsze. Co w pierwszym odruchu nawet go ucieszyło, ale zaraz zdał sobie sprawę, że wszyscy zachowują się głośniej i grają bardziej zawzięcie niż zazwyczaj. Czyli jednak napięcie nie opadło ani o jotę; choć skłamałby mówiąc, że spodziewał się czego innego.

\- Czy kapitan aby nie powinien dawać innym przykładu? – okrzyk Kamasakiego wyrwał go z rozmyślań. – Co tu robisz w szkolnym mundurku, Moniwa-san?

Na dźwięk jego słów wszyscy jak jeden mąż zwrócili głowy ku wejściu. Kaname uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

\- Cieszę się, że trenujecie – oznajmił, robiąc kilka kroków naprzód – ale obawiam się, że mamy ważną sprawę do omówienia.

Atmosfera w sali w jednej chwili zgęstniała jeszcze bardziej; piłki porzucono, a drużyna Dateko stopniowo zgromadziła się wokół swojego kapitana, wpatrując się weń z wyczekiwaniem. Moniwa nerwowo przeczesał palcami włosy, szybko rozejrzał się po sali.

\- Trenera _ nie ma? – zagadnął. Sasaya potrząsnął głową.

\- Ano nie. Pewnie coś mu wypadło, chociaż rano o niczym takim nie wspominał.

Kaname skinął w odpowiedzi. No dobra, zatem tylko on i chłopaki. Może tak nawet będzie lepiej? Odetchnął głęboko.

\- Wracam od dyrektora – oświadczył bez zbędnego owijania w bawełnę. – Jak się pewnie domyślacie… nie jest zachwycony porannymi, uhm, wydarzeniami.

Odpowiedziało mu kilka pomruków i syknięć, po czym wszyscy jeszcze bardziej nachylili się w jego stronę. Raczej nie ułatwiało to zadania – ale, u licha, był kapitanem czy nie?

\- Jednak zanim przejdziemy do najważniejszego – podjął, dla podkreślenia swoich słów wiodąc po kolegach krytycznym spojrzeniem – chcę powiedzieć, że należałby się wam wszystkim solidny ochrzan! Wy serio uważacie, że za każdym razem musicie startować do innych z pięściami? Że to wszystko rozwiąże? Jako wasz kapitan w ogóle nie powinienem do czegoś takiego dopuszczać… wiecie, w jakiej sytuacji mnie to stawia? I was wszystkich też? Powinienem porozstawiać was wszystkich po kątach! Jak przedszkolaki!

Ha. To chyba trochę ich zaskoczyło, ale Moniwa nie zamierzał niczego przemilczeć. Co więcej, wyglądało na to, że tym razem jego słowa poskutkowały – Żelazny Mur jakby nieco skurczył się w sobie, a na twarzach kolegów odmalowały się różne odcienie skruchy. Kaname odchrząknął.

\- Wiecie, wolałbym, żeby do tej bijatyki w ogóle nie doszło – przyznał. – Ale… nawet jeśli nie podoba mi się, jak to zrobiliście, to… to wcale nie uważam, że nie mieliście racji! To, co mówili… To, co mówili, było wredne, podłe i perfidne, i nawet najcierpliwszy człowiek by nie wytrzymał, a co dopiero ty, Futakuchi! Dlatego… dlatego ani myślę was potępiać!

Na dźwięk tych słów spojrzenia większości teamu Dateko na powrót pojaśniały – poza Aone, u którego nigdy nie sposób było ocenić, w jakim jest humorze, i poza Futakuchim, który wydawał się teraz jeszcze bardziej spięty. Moniwa uciekł wzrokiem. Należało wyłożyć kawę na ławę, zanim chłopaki na dobre nabiorą fałszywej nadziei…

\- Niestety, dyrektor ma odmienne zdanie na ten temat – westchnął, a zalążki dobrego nastroju zniknęły jak zdmuchnięte. Rozejrzał się po kolegach z zespołu: pobladłe twarze, zacięte usta, zaciśnięte dłonie. Cholera… Jak miał im o tym powiedzieć? I… czy w ogóle przejdzie mu to przez gardło?

\- Rozumiem, że mam się pakować?

W iście grobowej ciszy zabrzmiało to prawie jak wystrzał. Moniwa aż się wzdrygnął, ale nim zdołał znaleźć właściwe słowa, Futakuchi Kenji – bo, rzecz jasna, to on się odezwał – ponowił pytanie:

\- Mam się pakować?

Kapitan Dateko spojrzał na niego szybko: pierwszoklasista jakimś cudem zdobył się na swobodny ton, ale twarz miał bladą jak kreda. Szlag, dyrektor powinien to zobaczyć. Może przekonałby się, jak bardzo pomylił się w ocenie…

\- Moniwa? – zagadnął tymczasem Sasaya, nie kryjąc niepokoju. – To prawda? Chcą nas wyrzucić?

\- Nie. – Kapitan siatkarzy potrząsnął głową. Przynajmniej tyle udało mu się wywalczyć. – Nikogo nie wyrzucą. Ani nie rozwiążą drużyny.

Ulga, którą ujrzał wypisaną na twarzach kolegów, była nieporównywalna z czymkolwiek innym – i tylko Futakuchi nadal nie wyglądał na pocieszonego. Spoglądał na Moniwę spod ściągniętych brwi – ale to Kamasaki się odezwał.

\- W takim razie jakie atrakcje nas czekają? Chyba nie każą nam sprzątać szatni tym gnojkom z jajowatą piłką? Chociaż w sumie dawałoby to sporo możliwości…

To mówiąc, szturchnął w bok Sasayę, ten jednak tylko przewrócił oczami. Kaname zdobył się na blady uśmiech.

\- Nimi w tej chwili bym się nie przejmował – odparł, mimo wszystko odrobinę mściwie. – Drużyna rugbystów została zawieszona do odwołania.

Na tę rewelację Kamasaki gwizdnął głośno przez zęby, a kilku innych graczy szturchnęło się znacząco łokciami. Moniwa skłamałby, mówiąc, że także nie czuł satysfakcji z takiego obrotu spraw, ale…

\- Nie jesteśmy znów w aż tak dużo lepszej sytuacji od nich – uprzedził, gasząc entuzjazm kolegów. – Nie rozwiązano nas, ani nie zawieszono… ale tylko pod warunkiem, że do końca roku żaden z naszych zawodników znów nie narozrabia. Do tego aż do końca semestru nie wolno nam uczestniczyć w szkolnych imprezach i festiwalach… no i możemy zapomnieć o wyjazdowych obozach treningowych.

\- Cooo? – jęknął Kamasaki. – To jak my niby mamy trenować, kurrrr~?

Kaname tylko rozłożył ręce. Jak mógł się spodziewać, dopiero ten ostatni punkt wzbudził gwałtowniejsze reakcje: Futakuchi zaklął, Sasaya miał minę, jakby właśnie zjadł cytrynę, i nawet mars Aone jakby trochę się pogłębił. A to jeszcze nie był koniec… ba, ta trudniejsza część dopiero się zaczynała!

\- Do tego – Moniwa przełknął gulę w gardle – dochodzą kary indywidualne. Kamasaki, Sasaya, Aone, Futakuchi… niestety, chodzi przede wszystkim o was.

Wskazana czwórka jak na komendę wystąpiła naprzód. Kaname z dumą zauważył, że zachowują teraz godny podziwu spokój, choć wolał nie wnikać, jak wiele ich to kosztuje. Wyprostował się.

\- Kamasaki – zaczął, modląc się skrycie, by jego głos brzmiał pewnie i profesjonalnie. – Tydzień zawieszenia w obowiązkach szkolnych i dwa tygodnie zawieszenia w zajęciach klubowych. Dodatkowo miesiąc sprzątania sal po każdych warsztatach. Sasaya… tydzień zawieszenia w zajęciach klubowych i dwa tygodnie czyszczenia narzędzi po warsztatach. Aone… dwa tygodnie czyszczenia pieców i segregowania resztek po zajęciach z kowalstwa artystycznego. I Futakuchi… - Moniwa nie mógł nie zauważyć, jak chłopak drgnął na dźwięk swojego nazwiska. – Dwa tygodnie zawieszenia w zajęciach szkolnych i trzy w zajęciach klubowych… plus miesiąc na dyżurze porządkowym po warsztatach.

\- I to wszystko? – Pierwszoroczny skrzydłowy raptownie poderwał głowę, nie kryjąc podejrzliwości. – Marne zamiatanie - i niby za to zostawią drużynę w spokoju? Po wszystkim, co odstawiliśmy? Nie wierzę… O czym nam NIE mówisz, Moniwa-senpai?

Kapitan Dateko przygryzł wargę, by ukryć uśmiech. Ot i cały Futakuchi. Może przez większość czasu był nieznośnym smarkaczem, który nawet samego Moniwę potrafił doprowadzić do białej gorączki – ale w sprawach drużyny najpierw martwił się o klub, a dopiero potem o własny tyłek. I nigdy, przenigdy nie pozwalał, by ktoś płacił za jego błędy. Czego właśnie dowodził.

Niemniej jednak Kaname wcale nie było śpieszno, by podzielić się z drużyną resztą informacji. Niby wiedział, że powinien im o tym powiedzieć, ale teraz, gdy przyszło co do czego, jakoś nie miał na to ochoty. Bądź co bądź…

\- To w zasadzie nie dotyczy was bezpośrednio - bąknął, z nadzieją, że jakoś się wykręci – więc…

\- O nie, nie, nie, Moniwa. – Kamasaki złapał go za rękaw, twardo zajrzał mu w oczy. – Puszczaj farbę, teraz, zaraz. Siedzimy w tym wszyscy razem, więc się przyznaj. Co zgred wrzepił tobie…?

Na te słowa wszyscy jak jeden mąż wbili w nich przenikliwe spojrzenia - a Moniwa poczuł, że najchętniej zaszyłby się teraz w jakimś ciemnym kącie. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej na razie uda mu się o tym nie wspominać…

\- Moniwa-san. – Tym, który się odezwał, był Aone i już samo to zasługiwało na uwagę. – Moniwa-san, proszę, powiedz nam o wszystkim. Wolno nam wiedzieć.

Moniwa Kaname skrzywił się w duchu. Cholera. Aone trafił w dziesiątkę – zasługiwali na to, by wiedzieć; byli w końcu jedną drużyną, a on, Moniwa, ich kapitanem. Ale z drugiej strony, naprawdę nie chciał ich obciążać własnymi kłopotami… Ech.

Potarł kark w poczuciu porażki – po czym popatrzył poważnie na swoich siatkarzy.

\- Futakuchi ma rację – przyznał. – Nie wykręcilibyśmy się tylko zawieszeniami i sprzątaniem… lecz na szczęście udało się temu zaradzić.

\- Jak? – zapytał Kamasaki dziwnie nieswoim głosem. Futakuchi zacisnął dłoń na brzegu koszulki – i dopiero teraz Kaname zauważył posiniałe kostki. Cios wymierzony kapitanowi rugbystów musiał być naprawdę potężny…

Westchnął przeciągle.

\- Mnie też zawiesili – wyznał. – Dwa tygodnie szkoły i miesiąc klubu, ale… Ale to nie wszystko. Skorzystali z tego, że jestem w klasie przygotowującej na studia i… Zamrozili mi stypendium naukowe. Do końca roku szkolnego.

Na krótką chwilę w sali znów zapadła martwa cisza, a potem…

\- Kurwa, nie…! – głos Futakuchiego przeciął powietrze jak nóż. – Nie zgadzam się! Aone, puszczaj, do jasnej cholery…!

\- Chwila, chwila, wolnego! - Kamasaki zdecydowanie zagrodził pierwszakowi drogę. Zareagował tylko nieco wolniej niż Aone, który trzymał już ramię kolegi w żelaznym uścisku. – Dokąd to się wybierasz?

\- Jak to dokąd? – syknął skrzydłowy, łypiąc nań spode łba. – Nie słyszałeś? Ten dziad chce ukarać Moniwę-senpai! Za nic! Pójdę tam i… i lepiej, żeby to wszystko odkrę-auu!

\- Głupiś – skomentował ze stoickim spokojem Aone Takanobu, uprzednio bez żadnych ceregieli trzasnąwszy Futakuchiego w ciemię. Moniwa omal się nie roześmiał, wbrew całej powadze sytuacji. Kamasaki Yasushi miał mniej taktu.

\- Widzisz, Futakuchi? – huknął, biorąc się pod boki i szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu. – Nawet Aone uważa, że bzdety wygadujesz! Powiedz… Jak niby zamierzałeś to „odkręcić"?

Pierwszoklasista zgarbił się i nastroszył, zerkając z wyrzutem na swoją „obstawę", a zaraz potem spuścił wzrok.

\- Ja narozrabiałem i biorę to na siebie…– burknął, spojrzeniem bez mała wiercąc dziurę w parkiecie sali. – Nie chcę, żeby ktoś inny…

\- I wydaje ci się, że to takie szlachetne? – przerwał mu Kamasaki nadspodziewanie kwaśno.– Pozwoliłbyś, żeby cię wywalili? Wbrew wszystkiemu, co wywalczył Moniwa, żeby ratować także i twój tyłek? Uważasz, że my nie mamy w tej sytuacji nic do powiedzenia? Że tak po prostu puścimy na zmarnowanie wartościowego gracza? Jesteśmy jedną drużyną i tkwimy w tym gównie razem jako drużyna! I ty, i Moniwa, i każdy inny! Dotarło?

Futakuchi skinął po krótkim wahaniu, a kapitan Dateko pozwolił sobie na westchnienie ulgi. Doprawdy, dzięki niech będą wszystkim bóstwom za Kamasakiego – sam od dłuższej chwili bił się z myślami, co właściwie powinien powiedzieć, i wątpił, by udało mu się ująć to równie celnie. Ale, co jeszcze ważniejsze – tu obrzucił uważnym porywczego pierwszoklasistę – upewnił się, że dokonał słusznego wyboru. Nie mógł dopuścić do wyrzucenia młodszego kolegi z drużyny; nie po tym, ile chłopak był gotów dla niej poświęcić. Jeśli Żelazny Mur bez cienia uprzedzeń przyjął Futakuchiego w swe szeregi, a on odwzajemnił się pełnym zaangażowaniem, to zwyczajnie nie można było tego zaprzepaścić. Kaname widział, jak wiele znaczy dlań to, że należy do drużyny i podejrzewał, że siatkarski team Dateko był pierwszym miejscem, w którym Futakuchi Kenji naprawdę się odnalazł. A skoro tak… skoro tak, to odebrać mu je byłoby zwykłym świństwem. I Moniwa nijak nie zamierzał się na to godzić.

\- Ale w takim razie… – odezwał się tymczasem obiekt jego rozmyślań, zaskakująco cicho. – Skoro to dotyczy nas wszystkich, czemu akurat Moniwa-senpai ma brać na siebie aż tyle? Dlaczego to jemu ma się oberwać najgorzej z nas wszystkich?

\- Dobre pytanie – skonstatował Kamasaki, marszcząc z namysłem brwi, po czym z wolna odwrócił się w stronę Moniwy. – Kapitanie? Może zechcesz nas oświecić, jak to się stało?

Ajjjj. Kaname obawiał się, że ten temat w końcu się pojawi i że wcale nie będzie łatwo o tym mówić – a mimo to nie mógł powściągnąć uśmiechu. Był pewien, że akurat tę kwestię Futakuchi rozumiał już aż nadto dobrze… nawet jeśli jeszcze nie w pełni zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Ba, musiał rozumieć… bo przecież w dzisiejszej awanturze to on pierwszy rzucił się bronić drużyny.

\- Wiecie, czasem… czasem trzeba nadstawić karku za całą drużynę… szczególnie kiedy jest się kapitanem – odparł, a widząc jak Kamasaki i Sasaya przewracają oczami, dodał szybko: - Nie, czekajcie chwilę, dajcie mi skończyć, okej? Wybraliście… wybraliście mnie na tę funkcję, ale ja do tej pory bałem się takiej odpowiedzialności. Obawiałem się cokolwiek wziąć na siebie i… i dzisiaj się to zemściło. Przez moje niezdecydowanie naraziłem was… nas wszystkich. Dlatego właśnie chcę to wziąć na siebie… bo to ja powinienem był ich powstrzymać. Powstrzymać ich i… i sam złamać Hirocie ten cholerny nos, żeby w końcu przestał strugać zasranego bohatera!

Nie był pewien, jakiej reakcji powinien się spodziewać, ale gdy cisza po jego słowach się przedłużała, zaczęło go to niepokoić. Uchylił jedno oko – gdy mówił, musiał nie wiedzieć kiedy zacisnąć powieki – i ujrzał, że cała drużyna przygląda mu się z osłupieniem wypisanym na twarzach.

\- Chłopaki? – zaczął niepewnie, ale w tym samym momencie odezwał się Sasaya.

\- Powiedziałeś to wszystko dyrektorowi? Poważnie?

\- Mniej więcej – przyznał Moniwa prawie że niewinnie. – Może z trochę większym naciskiem na ten złamany nos?

Cisza trwała jeszcze kilka sekund, a następnie eksplodowała w wybuchu entuzjazmu, jaki może być udziałem wyłącznie grupy nastolatków, których połączył wspólny powód do świętowania. Kaname ściskano, poklepywano po plecach i czochrano po włosach – w końcu jednak przypływ wesołości opadł nieco i Kamasaki wezwał Żelazny Mur Dateko do szeregu.

\- Kapitanie – oznajmił, gdy wszyscy ustawili się przed Moniwą – w imieniu całej drużyny

uroczyście oświadczam, że masz jaja. I to z tytanu!

W odpowiedzi na ten komentarz Sasaya jęknął, Aone (!) westchnął, a sam Kaname jedynie wzniósł oczy ku niebu. Gdy jednak Kamasaki po chwili odezwał się znowu, był już całkiem poważny:

\- Myślę, że mówię to w imieniu wszystkich, więc… dziękujemy za ocalenie nam dzisiaj tyłków!

To powiedziawszy, zgiął się w głębokim ukłonie, a cała drużyna niemal natychmiast poszła w jego ślady. Tym razem to Moniwę zamurowało. Niech to licho… czegoś takiego się nie spodziewał. I co niby miał im odpowiedzieć?

\- Wystarczy już, chłopaki – bąknął, by po chwili odkaszlnąć i wziąć się w garść. – Wasz kapitan zarządza koniec treningu.

\- Ale jak to? Już? – Siatkarze popatrzyli po sobie z konsternacją. Kaname przytaknął.

\- Jak już wcześniej powiedziałem, doceniam wasze zaangażowanie i w ogóle… ale po dzisiejszych atrakcjach chyba najwyższy czas na relaks, prawda? Nie chcemy ryzykować kontuzji… zwłaszcza że niektórzy nieco się już rano nadwerężyli.

Kamasaki spłonił się po same uszy, a Sasayę naraz bardzo zainteresowały światła na suficie. Futakuchi zerknął dyskretnie na obitą dłoń, po czym schował rękę za plecami.

\- Oczywiście – podjął Moniwa, bo i tę kwestię należało poruszyć – zawieszenie w zajęciach klubowych nie oznacza, że możecie wylegiwać się i lenić… rozumiemy się?

Cała drużyna – od Kamasakiego po Aone – zgodnie skinęła głowami.

\- Ta jest!

 _Około pół godziny później_

Moniwa Kaname oparł się plecami o ścianę budynku sali gimnastycznej. Dopiero kilka minut temu skończyli sprzątać po treningu, a on obiecał chłopakom, że poczeka na nich, aż wrócą z szatni. Tym samym miał wreszcie chwilę, by spokojnie wszystko sobie poukładać… a przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało, póki nie usłyszał na lewo od siebie pstryknięcia zapalniczki.

\- Dobry wieczór, trenerze – przywitał się grzecznie, nie odwracając jednak wzroku od ciemniejącego powoli nieba. – Pewnie już pan o wszystkim wie?

Oiwake Takuro, trener siatkarskiej drużyny Dateko, słyszalnie zaciągnął się papierosem.

\- Owszem. Zajrzałem po drodze do pokoju nauczycielskiego… i z tego, co zdołałem usłyszeć, zrozumiałem, że zdrowo podniosłeś dyrektorowi ciśnienie.

\- Obawiam się, że to prawda – przyznał uczciwie Moniwa, tym razem spoglądając na trenera. Ten skinął głową.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, miałem ochotę objechać was z góry na dół… ale chyba sam nieźle sobie poradziłeś, Moniwa.

Kaname poczuł, że się czerwieni.

\- Pan… słyszał, trenerze?

\- Co nieco. Ale wiesz – Oiwake-san wydmuchał dym – na przyszłość, nim zaczniesz działać na własną rękę… zawsze możesz się z tym zwrócić do kogoś z dorosłych. Bądź co bądź, od tego tu jesteśmy.

\- Wiem, trenerze. Ale… – Moniwa przygryzł wargę. – Akurat tym sam chciałem się zająć. Jeśli pan słuchał, to… to wie pan dlaczego.

\- I nie żałujesz? – padło kolejne pytanie. Kaname zaprzeczył ruchem głowy – jakby nie patrzeć był przygotowany na możliwe konsekwencje od chwili, gdy pierwszy raz przekroczył próg dyrektorskiego gabinetu.

\- To najważniejsze. – Oiwake-san klepnął go w ramię, po czym oderwał się od ściany. – No, na mnie czas. Dopilnuj, żeby nie przebimbali tego szlabanu… nie chcę mieć potem rozlazłych kluch na treningu.

\- Tak jest! – przytaknął Moniwa skwapliwie. – I… dobranoc, trenerze!

\- Branoc, branoc – rzucił mężczyzna przez ramię. – Trzymaj mi w ryzach to wesołe zoo – zastrzegł, po czym zniknął w zapadającym zmroku, zostawiając za sobą kłąb papierosowego dymu.

Ledwie odszedł – a już z przeciwnej strony dobiegły podniesione głosy. Kaname uniósł brew – wyglądało na to, że członkowie Żelaznego Muru przebrali się dzisiaj wyjątkowo szybko.

\- Cześć i czołem! – palnął Kamasaki, gdy cała grupa wyłoniła się zza rogu (niektórzy, jak przypuszczał Moniwa, wciąż w treningowych dresach, co oznaczało niechybnie, że jednak zamierzają gdzieś kontynuować grę – postanowił jednak łaskawie to przemilczeć). – Siatkarska drużyna Dateko melduje się prawie w komplecie!

\- Prawie? – zdziwił się Kaname, ale szybko zorientował się, kogo brakuje w szeregach. – Gdzie Futakuchi?

\- W pokoju klubowym – pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniem Sasaya. – Obiecał, że zamknie, więc pozwoliliśmy mu trochę… odczekać.

Moniwa popatrzył na nich z niezrozumieniem. Na co niby Futakuchi miałby czekać?

\- No, wiesz – Kamasaki objął swojego kapitana ramieniem, odciągając go nieco na bok i konspiracyjnie nachylając mu się do ucha. – Potrzebował chwileńki na osobności. Co by się, rozumiesz, wypłakać.

Kaname aż zmroziło.

\- On… płakał?

\- Jeszcze nie – syknął blokujący półgłosem. – Ale miał już, jak się to mówi, oczy na mokrym miejscu, więc…

\- Pójdę tam i zaczekam na niego – zdecydował w jednej chwili Moniwa, a widząc nieprzekonaną minę Kamasakiego, dorzucił: - I zaraz was dogonimy.

\- No nie wiem, kapitanie – mruknął ów powątpiewająco. – To chyba nie jest najlepszy po-…

Urwał, gdy Aone stuknął go palcem w ramię i pokazał coś ruchem głowy. Moniwa także popatrzył w tamtym kierunku – od strony szatni, z rękoma wbitymi w kieszenie powolnym krokiem nadciągał Futakuchi Kenji.

\- Oho, zebrał się do kupy szybciej, niż myślałeś – skomentował z uznaniem Sasaya. – Wisisz mi 300 jenów, Kamasaki.

\- Żadnego hazardu w drużynie! – prawie że warknął Moniwa. Pozostali drugoklasiści zachichotali, ale zaraz się uspokoili, bo Futakuchiego dzieliło od nich już tylko kilka kroków.

\- Moniwa-senpai – odezwał się pierwszoklasista, podchodząc. Faktycznie wyglądał na dość… nieszczęśliwego. – Możemy, ummm, porozmawiać?

\- To my poczekamy przed całodobowym – zakomenderował Sasaya, sprawnie zagarniając całą siatkarską gromadkę w kierunku wyjścia z terenu szkoły. Futakuchi odczekał, aż znikną z zasięgu wzroku, po czym skłonił się przed Moniwą w najbardziej formalny sposób, w jaki było to możliwe bez padania na kolana. Kaname z zaskoczenia aż cofnął się o krok.

\- F-futakuchi?

\- Moniwa-senpai, ja oddam te pieniądze! – wyrzucił z siebie żarliwie młodszy siatkarz. – Odpracuję i oddam co do grosza, więc…

\- Cśśśś – Moniwa zareagował, zanim zdążył się nad tym zastanowić, kładąc uspokajająco dłoń na ramieniu kolegi – i o do licha, ależ on był spięty! – Daj spokój, Futakuchi… przecież nikt tego od ciebie nie wymaga…

Żadnej reakcji. Kaname policzył w myślach do dziesięciu, po czym nie ceregieląc się dłużej, pstryknął Futakuchiego w ucho.

\- No już – ponaglił. – Bo czuję się jak jakiś cholerny yakuza…

Tym razem poskutkowało. Skrzydłowy w jednej chwili się wyprostował… dla odmiany wbijając spojrzenie w trawnik. Moniwa niemal jęknął. Noż Buddo miłosierny…

\- Futakuchi – zaczął ze spokojem, zarezerwowanym zwykle dla durnych pomysłów Jego Dwóch Kolegów z Rocznika. – Naprawdę uważasz, że to twoja wina? Nawet po tym, co powiedział ci Kamasaki? Bo chyba… nie zacząłeś żałować, że rozwaliłeś nos Hirocie?

\- Nigdy! – wyrwało się odruchowo pierwszoklasiście, a kącik ust Moniwy uniósł się w uśmiechu. No, to wreszcie był ten Futakuchi, którego znał i do którego był przyzwyczajony…

Klapnął na trawnik, gestem zachęcając kolegę, by zrobił to samo. Ten usiadł również – i otaczająca ich dotąd bańka nieznośnego napięcia nareszcie pękła.

\- Chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać – rzucił Moniwa lekko. – To co? Pogadamy jak ludzie?

Futakuchi obrzucił go ostrożnym spojrzeniem, po czym kiwnął głową.

\- Ja… - zaczął i urwał, gryząc koniuszek zerwanego chwilę wcześniej źdźbła trawy. – Nie żałuję samej bójki. Należało się im i… i dobrze, że nie zdążyli chlapnąć nic więcej, bo dołożylibyśmy im jeszcze bardziej. Ale… narobiłem wam wszystkich ogromnych kłopotów i… i za to przepraszam. Ciebie zwłaszcza, Moniwa-senpai. To… to stypendium to przecież nie przelewki…

\- To nie do końca tak, Futakuchi – westchnął Kaname, spoglądając na wczesnowieczorne niebo. – Nie wlepiliby mi takiego wymiaru kary… gdybym nie podjął takiej a nie innej decyzji. Na upartego mogłem przecież siedzieć cicho i nie podskakiwać dyrowi… ale raz że wyszedłbym wtedy na skończoną świnię, a dwa…

\- Jesteś naszym kapitanem – dokończył Futakuchi domyślnie. – To chyba ciężki kawałek chleba, co? Zwłaszcza z takimi złośliwcami jak my…

\- Jeszcze sam się przekonasz… - mruknął Moniwa pod nosem. Skrzydłowy, który najwyraźniej nie dosłyszał, popatrzył na niego pytająco.

\- Mówiłeś coś, Moniwa-senpai?

\- Owszem, że trudno wyobrazić sobie bardziej nieznośną i niesubordynowaną bandę od was – oznajmił Kaname stanowczo, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. – Ale – dodał po chwili, dostrzegając cień urazy w spojrzeniu kolegi - tak się składa, że jesteście bandą, którą mam dowodzić i…

I na nic bym tego nie zamienił, przemknęło mu przez głowę, ale na szczęście w porę ugryzł się w język. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby miał przy Futakuchim wygłaszać podobnie sentymentalne dyrdymały…

\- W każdym razie – podjął – jesteśmy Żelaznym Murem Dateko. A mur ma to do siebie, że…

\- Staje za sobą murem? To chcesz powiedzieć, Moniwa-senpai?

\- Tak – przytaknął Moniwa, po czym jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na dłoni Futakuchiego i przypomniał sobie się o czymś jeszcze. – A, i Futakuchi… jeśli już bardzo chcesz coś dla mnie zrobić, to doprowadź tę rękę do porządku, okej? Jak już wrócimy do treningów w pełnym składzie, nie chcemy żadnych zwichniętych skrzydełek w ataku. Jasne?

W oczach skrzydłowego w jednej chwili zapłonęło wyzwanie – a potem Futakuchi Kenji po raz pierwszy od porannych zajść naprawdę się uśmiechnął.

\- Jak słońce, kapitanie!


End file.
